winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JanaLoveFlora
Welcome Love, ♥♥♥Winx Lovix♥♥♥ Your Messages ✿Rose✿ (talk) 13:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, even you're RoxyFlora1009, why you ask me to forgive you? And which picture??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, never mind about that... Next time please just add pictures to your page(s) with permission only! And I checked the contributon. I banned that account because you uploaded too many unnecessary pictures... Please remember that any pictures you upload must belong to at least 1 page! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry! Everybody make mistakes, and all of them deserve to receive the 2nd chance. I once made silly mistakes, either. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) You're most welcome. Feel free to ask whenever you need help... Well, I'll help whatever I think I can do. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Have you checked my guide on the main page of the Wiki yet? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Read . I tried my best to create it, so I hope it will be helpful/useful someway. Just ask if you really don't understand. And it seems you're a Monster High fan. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well... from Taguig. It's kind of scary 'cause my friends said there are creepy things. 04:14, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, of course it is. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Create another template there, and paste all the codes from your current talkbox template to the new and in-creating one. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No, Jana; it's really true. ✿Flora✿ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:FloraEnchantix ✿'''Vall Vortex✿'] Don't worry, just somebody removes their templates by adding to your page. And I can't explain it, but I can make you that sad talkbox. Just give me the colors, sigs and pictures. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask again if you don't understand. Making sure that read my guide, too.}} And so on with the other talkboxes of your, just change the emotion... But so far, you just have text and sad talkboxes.}} You're most welcome! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Your angry talkbox is completed! Try it out in the way I showed you! And btw, I want to tell you that all of your pictures must be belonged to at least 1 page, otherwise they'll be unnecessary pictures, means they'll be auto-deleted, and you'll be banned. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) That's a part of the rules. And unnecessary pictures are the pictures that not belong to any pages and will be auto-deleted! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I tell you so... next time don't repeat that again is OK! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hotaru (talk) 03:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC)tiff Well, simple. You just create a page, add information(s), and click publish. And this isn't for just fame... it's for fun :P!!! ^^!!! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, excuse me? Pictures are free for all. I want an angry talkbox and I want angry Stella picture and I liked the picture so I used it. -___- 'Stuko Sipe♥ Ship Stuko for life! ♥ ''' 11:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC)